


傻瓜和笨蛋的红酒大会

by winterstrings



Category: Super Junior, hyuhae, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstrings/pseuds/winterstrings
Summary: 李赫宰和李东海一边喝红酒一边看烟花大会的惬意生活。





	傻瓜和笨蛋的红酒大会

上接《夏威夷 好热》，不看也不影响。

——————————————————————

 

趁着天还没黑，洗过澡的李东海赶紧把摊在沙发上刷手机的李赫宰拖起来，想去海滩边走走。说实话，他一直都很好奇李赫宰一天天的对着手机在干嘛，这人整天举着手机，但是ins推特就是不更新。

“他是不是在批粉丝的奏折哦？”李东海灵光一现。

 

李赫宰撇撇嘴，“我在检查有没有人在机场拍到我们，顺便看看粉丝评论。海滩有什么好走的嘛，我们房间有落地玻璃一样可以看海啊”，一把拽过李东海拉到沙发上，用膝盖夹住李东海，想多刷会儿手机。

哪知道李东海立刻站起来还把他的腿拎起维持着半倒立的别扭姿势，“我定了餐厅，走不走？”

“走走走！”李赫宰在鄙视地眼神下收起了该死的手机，“吃拉面不也挺好的嘛”，当然这句他没敢讲出来。

 

吃过晚餐的两人，悠闲地沿着小路从怀基基海滩往酒店方向走。即使是在美国，他们也不能手牵手在马路上走不免令两人有点遗憾。但，还好是在美国，“好歹还不至于被粉丝围住或者被记者一直跟，也许赫宰是真的被跟烦了才一直习惯窝在家里懒得出门吧”，李东海这样想到。

 

看了看赤脚走在前面裸着上身的李赫宰，掏出手机喊着，“呀！hyuk！”。

李赫宰一回头就被他按下一张照片。

“什么呀？又偷拍我？”李赫宰笑着抢过手机。

“对啊，看看你比去年胖了多少，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”李东海看着把墨镜推到头顶仔细检查照片的赫宰说道。

“p，我那是壮。”

“你已经被粉丝发现有小肚腩了，知不知道？”

“我是胖还是壮，你难道不比她们了解吗？”李赫宰突然装起猥琐大叔指指手机。

 

今天是周五，根据李东海的攻略，晚上7点会有一场烟花在他们酒店外的海边进行。于是回到酒店的李赫宰开始移动咖啡桌和椅子，还从随身行李袋里掏出一瓶红酒。

“这哥，有备而来啊！”，李东海不禁嘀咕道。

“什么？”

“没有，就是没想到你还准备了红酒。”

“你说的度蜜月嘛”

李东海表示有点头疼，以后不能乱接梗，下了节目也不行。

 

看着顶着完全没有做过造型的软毛李赫宰晃着醒酒器的样子，李东海有点被迷住。

“哎下了舞台也好看啊，就是这认真的样子怎么有点可爱啊”，他这样想到。

“谁可爱？”

李东海惊得一抬头，“我不小心说出来了？”

“你是笨蛋吗？来，小笨蛋，拿好你的杯子。”

李东海举着红酒杯嘟嘴做了个怪脸表示自己的不满。

 

窗外突然砰地一声，烟花大会开始了，两人坐下来摊在椅子里，李东海还把把脚搁上了咖啡桌。

李赫宰突然有点讨厌这个单人椅了，他把自己的椅子往东海那里挪了挪把胳膊靠在了椅背上。“恩，很好，舒服”，李赫宰满意地点了点头。

李东海看着这个有点幼稚的男人又被可爱到了，他放下酒杯给了李赫宰一个吻。

享受着爱人的吻的李赫宰一把把李东海抱在自己腿上，“很好，舒服，不用隔着这个该死的单人椅扶手了”，他这样想到。

李东海被突然腾空搞得一脸懵，不是看烟花吗？

“没想做，只是想抱着你看烟花，不过你要是想也可以的，我们还没有在看烟花的时候做过呢！”

李东海满脸问号看着赫宰。

“对，你刚刚又讲出来了，小笨蛋。”

李东海被自己蠢到，扬起手想捂眼睛，却被一把抓住。

“你害羞的样子太可爱了，这样我怎么忍得住。”李赫宰抱着身上的爱人伸着脖子回吻他。

今天下午重新洗过澡的李东海身上也没了清早喷的甜腻香水味，两人身上散发着一样的香波味，薄荷和柠檬的清香混着海风的味道钻进了李赫宰的鼻子里。

他突然不想回韩国上班了。

他不想当银赫了，不想当D&E了。

能不能就这么抱着东海看看烟花、看看夕阳？过得穷一点也可以，苦日子又不是没有过过。

 

“不行！”李东海的声音突然响起，“你也讲出来了，傻瓜！”

“是啊，我是傻瓜所以喜欢笨蛋！哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你刚刚的内心OS我要发给特哥云哥！”，李东海笑着摇了摇正在编辑信息的手机用他艺声哥的声线模仿道，”wuli superjunior anio？哈哈哈哈我看你回去又要挨打”

李赫宰一把抓住李东海的手把他的手机往另一边的床上丢，“今天你要拿得到手机算我输”，他突然抱起李东海往落地玻璃那里靠。

 

等李东海回过神来发现自己被摁在玻璃上了，女孩子们说那叫壁咚。可是他一个勤于举铁的健身达人被身高一样的男生壁咚算怎么回事！于是他耍了小心机bobo了李赫宰，想趁着对方发蒙的时候逃跑。谁知道他一弯腰想从胳膊下面溜走，就被胳膊主人捞了起来按回玻璃上。

 

虽然是夏威夷，但11月的晚上也不怎么热了，玻璃贴在后颈和胳膊上凉的他起了起皮疙瘩。李东海发誓他看到李赫宰摸到自己起鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊笑了！还是那种资本家验货成功的微笑！

 

李赫宰晃了晃手里的高脚杯含了一口红酒吻上李东海，红色的酒液从两人的嘴角漏出来，顺着脖子一路流向了锁骨。看到减肥成功的李东海锁骨上盛起了一点点红色的液体，红酒爱好者李赫宰表示对这个盛酒器表示满意，没有犹豫地再度吻上去。他顺着这个酒器的凸起的外沿从中心一直舔吻到肩膀的尽头，轻轻啃咬，扯起皮肤再用舌头抚慰那个凹陷，吮吸着有葡萄香气的醉人液体。“恩，智利产的确实可以。”李赫宰在心里给这瓶酒打了四颗星。

“上次我买的西班牙的不好吗？”

“好，但是在首尔喝没有在这里喝味道好”，说着李赫宰又含了一口酒喂给李东海。

酒量很差的李东海在刚才一杯下肚以后身上已经开始泛红，”确实在夏威夷的比较好喝“，他顶着粉红色的微笑评价道。

 

晕乎乎的李东海把手伸进赫宰衣服的下摆摸着他后腰，“摸起来没有照片上那么胖嘛。”

李赫宰领着东海的手从下往上解开了自己的衬衣，只留下最上面那个领针。

“恩，但确实比去年胖了。”李东海贱兮兮地说。

“那换我来检查一下李东海xi的身材状况”，李赫宰扯着衣角抬手，一下就剥掉了东海的T。

李赫宰从喉结沿着中线一直往下摸，在锁骨中间的凹陷处坏心眼的按了按，“这里我喜欢。”

接着向下数着东海的肋骨，一边轻轻地点一边嘀咕，“今年的减肥很有成效，但是你别学云哥了，也正常吃点饭吧。”

讲完他就一口咬上李东海的胸口，拿手心磨这胸口的小红点，李东海靠在玻璃上的肩膀背肌开始收紧。李赫宰其实很怀念李东海的胸肌，别的不说手感是真的好。这么想着胳臂就被拍了一巴掌，“又在想胸肌吗？”

李赫宰被抓包蠢兮兮地笑笑，用嘴代替手抚慰着那个小红点。他能感觉到李东海的肌肉随着他的吮吸一张一弛，掌握着爱人的感觉真好。

李东海用无名指轻抚着赫宰的耳后，一边把自己的胸口往前送，要不是赫宰的手把他按在玻璃上他早就挂在李赫宰身上了。

 

李东海像是被红酒煮熟了一样，怎么也没法把自己支在玻璃上的时候，李赫宰把单人椅拖了过来，让东海把手环在自己脖子上，一条腿踩在椅子上。他挤出一手润滑液开始给李东海扩张，不知道是不是有点醉了，今天的他有点绵软，甚至需要扶着才能站立，好在下午刚做过，扩张起来也比较容易，很快就能容纳三指了。

 

李赫宰细长的手指在东海腰后缓慢进出找着敏感凸起，李东海就用同样的三指按着一样的节奏磨砂赫宰颈后的那块骨头。李赫宰看了看脸红扑扑的李东海，这个家伙收回手摸上了自己的前面，闭着眼睛享受着前后的抚慰。说实在的，李赫宰被磨地有点顶不住了。他把自己的前端往东海的后穴上蹭，对面这个一脸红润的人用自己微微湿润的眼睛直视李赫宰，摩擦着示意他准备好了。李赫宰被那个认真的眼神击倒了，猛冲进对方的身体，他一下一下挺动着寻找刚才手指已经摸到过的“爱的开关”。

 

双手环住对方脖子的李东海又开始往下坠，他使劲往上耸了耸把重心往爱人身上靠，现在像个小孩子一样挂在李赫宰身上。没有错过东海调整姿势时的战栗，李赫宰分明感受到爱人轻微的颤抖和内壁的收缩，他笑着亲吻了他诚实的爱人，下身加速用力。李东海的屁股被大幅度的动作撞上了身后的微凉的玻璃，他皱了皱眉，窗外的烟花燃放地正绚丽。

李东海把下巴靠在此时沉迷于他身体的爱人的肩膀上嘟哝着：“我好不容易定的可以看烟花的海景房。”

李赫宰无奈地笑了笑，“好，我们东海想看的烟花当然要看”，他亲了亲那个红彤彤的耳朵，抽出自己帮李东海翻过去面朝玻璃，方便他看烟花。

 

李东海还没站稳就感受到后方一股炽热的力量冲进自己的身体，身后的爱人用胳膊环住自己的胸口避免撞上玻璃，下身却一直按着节奏向前进攻。李赫宰把他困在自己和玻璃之间，像是要把东海钉进这扇巨大的落地玻璃。赫宰的挺动逐渐失去节奏，他一边用鼻子汲取着爱人身上的红酒味一边用下身的动作证明自己是李东海的一部分，就像拼图，只有嵌在一起的时候才是完整的作品。

李东海听着背后乱了的喘息，突然觉得他们的连接和海滩上空的烟花一样，温暖又绚丽还有那么一点点危险。有人说做爱就像打架，用手撑着落地玻璃试图在高潮中保持平衡的李东海觉得还挺有道理的。

 

感谢自己，他定的房间是在高层而且面海，不会有人从外面看到两个相似的躯体靠在落地玻璃上纠缠不清，不然被拍到真的要回去跪着给特哥谢罪了。

 

不过烟花大会确实挺好看的，呼吸渐渐平稳的李东海躺在床上揽着李赫宰的腰，掐上他的小肚腩一边玩一边想。另一边的李赫宰看着已经犯困完全忘记要拿自己手机打小报告的东海，满意地吻了下他的小笨蛋的眼睛，手里晃着剩余不多的红酒，盘算着这么好喝的红酒回去的时候再买一瓶。


End file.
